


Cosmos Redux

by seekingferret



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Sorry not sorry





	Cosmos Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monsters of the Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729580) by [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce). 



Alternate viewing link: http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/seekingferret/clips/cosmos-redux/view 


End file.
